


We’re gonna be alright

by Tinydancer220



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Adoptive Sibling Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, sad w/ happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancer220/pseuds/Tinydancer220
Summary: Just a little sweet thing  on what I believe happens following the end of the movie. TISSUES ALERT ( maybe  I don’t know I mean I cried )Enjoy yall
Relationships: Jojo Betzler & Elsa Korr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We’re gonna be alright

They didn’t know how long they danced for. They danced, and danced, and danced. There was a lightness in the air—a lightness that neither of them sensed in a very long time. They danced, they laughed, they joked, they wandered around, they felt joy. They felt like kids.

Eventually the sun began to set, and they decided they should probably make their way back to the house. As they walked back, they fell into a comfortable silence. But soon enough, reality begin to creep up on them once again. Their wonderful, care-free haze began to gradually fade, and the worries of life made a reappearance.

At least Elsa’s did.

_Shit, what are we going to do about dinner?_ Was the first thing she thought.

When they finally reached the house, JoJo went ahead and opened the front door. After they stepped inside, he locked the door before taking off his coat and hanging it up. When he got down on one knee to untie his shoes, he suddenly thought of something.

“Wait!” He yelped, before swiftly turning around and reaching for Elsa’s shoelaces. . “ I have a special trick to untie them! Let me show you!” He exclaimed excitedly as he began untying the laces using his “special” method.

A curious grin spread across Elsa’s face and she snickered. “What is it with you and shoelaces, JoJo?” She asked with light laughter in her voice. 

For a couple of seconds he abruptly froze. Elsa slightly furrowed her eyebrows. JoJo went back to untying, a little slower this time.

“Well, “ he started, “for way too long, I couldn’t tie my own shoelaces and my...” he suddenly exhaled. “My mother taught me.” He said in a quiet voice. ”After I learned, I would always tie up her laces.” He already untied Elsa’s shoes, but he picked up the two laces again and cleared his throat.

“She used to say,” he started as he tied a knot and made two loops, “first you make two loops...” suddenly his vision became blurred, and he felt a lump in his throat.

Elsa sensed his pain, and felt it. She thought of the wonderful woman who took her in when she had no safe place to go, gave her hope, made her laugh in the darkest of times, cared for her, protected her, made her believe there was still good people in a dark world. She said a silent prayer for Rosie.

“Like rabbit ears...” He said just loud enough for her to hear him.

Elsa looked up at the overhead light and blinked rapidly before letting out a shaky sigh. _Stay strong for the kid_ , she thought. She knelt down next to him and looked at him. He had his head down, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey.” She said gently in almost a whisper. She put her hand on his shoulder and his shining eyes met hers.

”Your mother’s watching over you. And I bet she’s proud. _So_ proud.”

He looked into her eyes and gave a small nod. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. His eyes increasingly wet and he didn’t try to blink it away, excepting that he wouldn’t be able to hold back tears any longer. Before either of them knew it, he lunged at her, arms wrapping around her snugly. Elsa enveloped him in her arms immediately and adjusted herself into a seated position. She held him as he clung to her and sobbed, gently stroking the back of his head and rocking slowly.

She wanted to say, “shhh, it’s okay JoJo, it’s okay” but she knew that everything wasn’t okay. Nothing about any of it was okay.

It wasn’t difficult for Elsa to cry when the hell had just unleashed years ago. But after a while, she just learned to suppress it. The will to cry. However, she was having a tough time keeping herself together now. Something about the situation made her want to cry, but she didn’t want to cry in front of him.

_Stay strong for the kid._

JoJo eventually stopped crying and grew silent. They stayed together in that position for some time, neither saying a word.

Suddenly, JoJo decided to speak.

“Elsa?”

“Yeah?”

There was long pause before he began to speak again.

“I know I asked this before, but…What do we do now? Are—“ he couldn’t finish the last of his sentence without taking a deep breath. “Are you leaving?”

Elsa was taken back by his question. She didn’t expect him to ask her, nor had it even crossed her mind.

“Is that why you told me that Germany won the war at first earlier? You were afraid I was going to leave?” She asked calmly.

After a moment, she felt him nod.

“I don’t know I just...thought that maybe you had a plan. You know, after the war was over. And I mean...I can understand if maybe you wanted to be the hell out of Germany as fast as you can.” JoJo said.

She kept silent, trying to piece together what she would say next.

“And I was afraid that, well, it’s just that—“ he let out an exhale. “Basically, everybody I loved is...gone. And...you’re the only one who’s important to me that’s...left...well, you and Yorkie......and was I just...afraid that I’d lose you too...”

There was a pause of silence before Elsa spoke.

“JoJo...I haven’t had a plan like that since the war started.”

She leaned back and tilted his head up so that she could look at him.

His face was red and his eyes were puffy, but no longer wet.

“I didn’t plan anything.”

JoJo sat up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

”You didn’t know what you were going to do with the war ended?”

“Well, in the beginning after I—after I got split up from my...parents, I _did_ want to get out of the country. As fast as I could, because I knew it wasn’t safe here. But then....things happened, and my life just became a game of running and hiding. There was no thoughts of leaving the country at that point. It was all about surviving every day and every night. Just finding one place that was concealed enough to be hidden from everyone.”

JoJo looked confused. After a pause he asked, “When the war _did_ end...you still didn’t want to leave anymore?”

“You know JoJo, things work out in funny ways. Sometimes very unexpected things happen.”

JoJo adjusted himself, resting his chin on his fist. He looked intrigued now.

Elsa took a breath in before speaking. “I felt like I was running and hiding...forever. Jumping from place to place. It was the same thing every day, usually the only emotions I felt was stress and fear, I even got close to being caught a few times. I had very little hope for years.” There was a strain in her voice when she spoke, her expression was pained. But suddenly, her expression softened.

“And then...one day I ended up in this neck of the woods, came across your mother and she recognized me because I was friends with your sister. Obviously, she took me in…the kindest, kindest woman I’ve ever met.”

Suddenly, A soft smile broke out across her face.

“And not long after that…I met this little German boy.”

Her eyes met JoJo’s.

”We got off to…a _strange_ start,” she said with humor in her voice.

JoJo let out a small chuckle and under his breath said, “Sorry about that.”

Elsa shook her head and said, “Don’t worry about it.” Then she continued.

“But, with time…we began to develop an unlikely friendship.”

Suddenly, Elsa felt a strong wave of emotion.

“He became like...the little brother I never had.”

She was choked up now. For so long, she had been holding in her emotions. They accumulated over time. For some reason, this was drawing them all out.

“And like you told me...you’re the only important one left for me, too.”

JoJo had tears in his eyes as well, once again.

“I’m not going anywhere, JoJo. We can stick together, look out for each other. Life is still pretty messy, but we can make it work. We’ll find a way. Does that sound good?”

JoJo smiled, and something lit up in his tear filled eyes. “More than good.”

In unison, they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling each other into a tight embrace. They were both filled with emotion. But it wasn’t sorrow this time...It was something better.

“I’m so happy you want to stick together.” JoJo said with relief in his voice.

”There’s no one else I’d rather stick with. We’re gonna be alright. I promise.”

After a few moments, JoJo spoke again.

”I love you, Elsa.”

They said those words to each other earlier. It was meaningful then, but it was different this time. Something about it now touched a deep place in Elsa’s heart.

“I love you, JoJo.”

She hugged him tighter.

They stayed like that for another minute or so, holding onto each other. Suddenly, Elsa muttered “shit.”

“What?” Jojo tilted his head back to look at her.

”We still need dinner.”

And for some reason, the two of them found that very funny, and they laughed. They had a hearty laugh that neither of them had had in way too long.

“I think we’ve got some emergency bread and soup stuff in the cupboards somewhere.”

Jojo said as Elsa began to get up.

“Okay good. I would have a pretty bad rap if you starved under my supervision. I have to act like a responsible adult y’know.” Elsa exclaimed animatedly. JoJo giggled.

”C’mon let’s go find this emergency bunker food.” She said as she reached down a hand for him to grab hold of. She pulled him up, and they started walking over to the kitchen to start their mission. 

Elsa had a strong feeling that she hadn’t truly felt in years.

_We are going to be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Wadya think ? Should I write more?


End file.
